Day at the Lake
by Lolo25
Summary: Just Click to find out and read. Rating it to be on the safe side.


_The second request for Darthwill3_

_I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Kuki and Wall was walking through the woods, the sun itself was bright and shining. The wind blew steadily, Wally gawk at Kuki who was gawking at nature. Kuki on the other hand thought of him as a squirrel or a chipmunk. She looked at him as he looked away. She giggled slightly."Wally do you mind me asking you... where are we going and why?" She asked curiously.<p>

He smiled at her,"Well I figure its such a beautiful day out, how hope we go swimming in the lake." He blushed a light shade of pink,"You know just the two of us. Alone, together in a lake." He smiled happily at her. She blushed nodding. Her maind started racing with fun field thoughts of her and Wallabee in the lake doing some fun things. She giggled some more, Wally looked at her then smiled.'Man I wish I brought that wrap toy with me.' He chuckled at the perverted thought.

They came a clearing, to a clear lake. Kuki ran towards it happily."THIS IS AMAZING!" She shouted out happily. She spin and twirled in circles. Wally grabbed her by her arms and planted a kiss. She was shocked but smiled into it. He looked at her, his eyes showing love."Wally... wow." Was her only words.

Wally took her to the dock,"You wanna take deep in the lake with me. If only you want to." He shrugged slipping off his shirt. She blushed and could of sworn she was drooling right now. He jumped into the cool relaxing water, and looked at Kuki. She looked like she wanted to hope in."Come in, this kid won't bite ya. Promise." He teased her.

She gave into his bait, she stripped down to her undergarments. She realized that Wally was watching her change. She glared at him,"Turn around you prev."

He laughed at the word."Kuki, prev is such a mean word, I prefer the curiously curious young man." He joke to her. She sighed at him.

She thought to herself quietly,'Curious my foot. Your more like a aroused young boy.' She giggled again at her thought. It was mean and funny.

He turned around only to hear Kuki splashing in the cool water. He smiled at the thought of her all wet and swimming. He turned to see her gone."KUKI!" He shouted worried.

She popped out the water splashing him in the peek-a-boo game. He looked at her with a angry, peeved face. He splash water in her face. She laughed crazily. Their splashing game went on for several minutes, until they were floating on the water. The sun reach the high point of their day. Wally sighed by the thought of their wonderful day ending. He kissed her, they played in the water like dogs. It was prefect in his mind."Kuki, if you can do anything in the world, what would it be?" He asked her.

She smiled at him,"I would do this," She kissed him passionately. He moaned into it. She looked at him smiling,"Over and over again. I love you so very much."

He looked at her smiling."I love you too." He dunk her under water, but only to be pulled underwater by her.

They started another water war with each other. Kuki raised her hands in a truce,"Please stop no more, okay you win." She looked up at the sky and frown."Come on we have to dry off now." Wally sighed in disappointment.

They laid on the warm grass and watched the clouds go by. Wally had his clothes back on Kuki the same. They both sighed at the thought this day ending so quickly. Wally looked at her,"So tell me what were you thinking in the forest of our walk."

Kuki laughed out loud,"I was thinking of you as a squirrel or chipmunk. Cause well you be cute as them."

Wally blushed slightly at her compliment."Thanks, you know what, the animal you be good as is deer. Your very elegant, graceful, and beautiful." She blushed at him."Kuki...?" He said to her.

She looked at him,"Yes Wallabee?" She answered him.

He sat up looking at her,"Lets do this all tomorrow. Please." She nodded, getting up. He followed her to the forest. He smiled at her happily.

Kuki thought of herself as a deer, and he chipmunk.'We would be so CUTE!' She dragged out her phone,'I have to tell Abby!' She thought happily.

_Well I hope you like it_

_Last one is Billy and Mandy,] for Darthwill request!_

_Then it's off to writing for Grim's of Adventure of Billy and Mandy._

_I hope you like this story! REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Please tell me if I should another Billy and Mandy story! I wish I could make this story a thousand words!_


End file.
